


Bring The Fire Baby, I Like It Hot

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Torge, i blame Jorge for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: It’s way too early to be awake. It’s still dark outside and he felt like he went to sleep not long ago. Desperately clinging on to sleep, Jorge Lorenzo tries to return to the dream he was having. It was quite good, him and Tony were outside when it started to rain. Little drops of water splashing over him, sporadically touching his body. Are they naked in the dream? He can’t remember, but in dreams anything can happen, so now they are naked. He’s getting drenched but doesn’t care as he watches his young lover laugh and raise his mouth to the drops coming from the heavens.
Relationships: Tony Arbolino/Jorge Lorenzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bring The Fire Baby, I Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jorge’s fault for posting those photos of him straight out of a wet dream, and his bed right after. Please leave a kudos and/or a comment to validate me.
> 
> p.s i know the editing is even more messy than usual but i’m on my phone atm

It’s way too early to be awake. It’s still dark outside and he felt like he went to sleep not long ago. Desperately clinging on to sleep, Jorge Lorenzo tries to return to the dream he was having. It was quite good, him and Tony were outside when it started to rain. Little drops of water splashing over him, sporadically touching his body. Are they naked in the dream? He can’t remember, but in dreams anything can happen, so now they are naked. He’s getting drenched but doesn’t care as he watches his young lover laugh and raise his mouth to the drops coming from the heavens.

He can feel the dream slipping away, full alertness coming and snatching him away from his sacred sleep. Rule number one in keeping Jorge Lorenzo happy: let him sleep. And don’t be rude to him in the mornings because he’ll be rude right back and he’ll actually mean it and not apologise later. No that he usually apologises later anyway. So, in essence, just leave him be. In the end he’ll be bored and come to you instead.

He doesn’t understand why he’s waking up of his own doing, he never really wakes until the alarm annoys him enough, or after he sleeps eight hours minimum. He feels warm and sweaty as he opens his eyes and takes in the room around him. It’s familiar to him now, he’s at his hotel in Bali.

The fluffy bed with its white blanket and the curtains that make it look like it came straight out of a fairy-tale. The beige walls that reflect light almost like they’re made of gold. The window behind the bed with the amazing view. A real paradise to relax in.

He sees the pile of clothes on the leather chair and on the floor beneath it, smiles as he remembers throwing them there last night, finally getting to sleep after another day vacation for proper forgetting his last season in moto gp. A whole day of sun, pool and doing nothing. Waiting to see if he’ll be able to keep his hands to himself after seeing Tony’s Instagram story of him in just a swimsuit. It was a clear cry for attention, and Jorge knows that if they boy was there with him he would have pinned him against the wall and took him until Tony screamed.

He had to settle for his hand last night, Tony was half a world away after all. He sent him a text though, “ _miss you too cariño. The things I’m_ _gonna do to that body when I’m home”_. Jorge got half hard just by thinking about those night during their trip to the Maldives, the first time they made love and how his fingers caressed the younger, followed by his tongue and how he could feel him twitch under the movement, the soft moans and noises Tony let out. Jorge notices something new in the room, a bag and a shirt which Jorge knows too well, it was one Tony’s shirts. Jorge feels his heart beat faster all of a sudden.

“Tony?” Jorge looks behind him, expecting to see a mop of brown hair and a boyish smirk but only saw the beige wall illuminated by the dim light of the lamp near the bed. “Down here” a tap on Jorge’s right thigh makes him look down. Greeting him was the sight of his young lover, smiling lazily as his hand plays with the base of Jorge’s cock. His cock which is already half-hard. Oh. That’s why he’d woken up all warm. Tony makes sure he has Jorge’s attention before forming a fist and painfully slowly starts rubbing up and down Jorge’s cock. “You know, a boy could get a complex, trying to wake someone up with a blowjob and getting nothing for his efforts” he says innocently rubbing harder, as he feels Jorge coming to life in his hand.

“Sorry, just thinking” Jorge says stroking Tony’s face tenderly. “Getting old, more like” Tony positions himself, between the older man’s legs again, slinging one leg over Jorge’s left one, so that his partner could feel the raging hard-on he’d been nursing for quite some time now. At the friction he lets out a small moan. “I’ll show you old” Jorge reaches down and guides Tony’s face towards his cock, wanting the young man to pleasure him like he had so many times already. As he feels the tip of Tony’s tongue flick at his cock’s slit he shuddered. Oh yeah, he’d show him old.

Tony cheers inwardly, finally!, and licks down one side and up the other before engulfing Jorge’s cock inside him, sucking in his cheeks as he gradually eases down, trying to get as much in as possible. He bobs up and down eagerly, careful of his teeth, using his tongue to tickle the vein on the other man’s member. Jorge groans and feels his heartbeat quicken. “Yeah...” he moans, petting Tony’s hair, putting one hand to his cheek to feel himself pumping in and out of that plump mouth. Tony was fucking talented with his tongue. Tony hums in the back of his throat and ups his tempo, sucking him in long and hard, raising himself slightly to get a better angle before taking Jorge’s cock in completely.

“Oh fuck, fuck” Jorge groans. He held himself back, not pushing his hips up earlier, knowing that this would be his reward, but now he let himself go into that gorgeous mouth, feeling himself come closer and closer to climaxing. He feels Tony’s hand leave his thigh, coming to knead his balls instead. “Fuck cariño” he can’t really think right now. He wants this to last longer though and slows his hips, pulling slightly away from Tony. His lover glances up with a smouldering look, questioning the action. “Slow down, pequeñito. I’m close” he swears he can see the other man smile, mouth still full of cock.

“Me too, baby” Tony is touching himself with one hand as well as rubbing up on Jorge’s leg and though he’d gladly battle Jorge for stamina any other time, he has been hard since he saw the pictures and needed to come. “Been thinking about you, your body, your abs, your back, your cock. I love the way it tastes, makes me so hot” he leans back, kneeling before his lover. He jerks himself off, tight grip moving at a maddening pace. He moans and shivers, knowing he is close. As he hears Jorge moan, he opens his eyes and sees the older look at him in awe, desire burning in his eyes. “God cariño, the things you do to me, you have no clue do you?” Jorge says, impressing himself that he could get a full sentence out. He is so close now, so close. Jerking his hips into thin air a few times he groans loudly, his breath hitching. He feels fingers pulling at him and follows them all the way up Jorge’s arm until they locks eyes and he finally erupts, with a stifled groan.

“Fuck, Tony” Jorge didn’t dare speak for fear of ruining the moment. Watching his boyfriend jerk himself off was hotter than he’d imagined, feeling as if every tug the other man did to himself than landed on Jorge’s cock too. “Please, I need to come” he pulls his hand away from the other man, bringing Tony back down towards his crotch. “Come in my mouth” Tony says, still flying high from his orgasm. Sensing his lover getting close to orgasm he travels down further before licking across Jorge’s cock. “Fuck” Jorge trashes, nearly lifting off the bed. “Tony” any other exclamations is silenced by the return of Tony’s mouth on his cock, sucking the upper part as Jorge’s hand still moves fervently in Tony’s hair. He is close now, so fucking close, the unfamiliar sensation of Tony’s tongue on him there having driven him to the edge. He tugs a few times on Tony’s head in warning. The younger man simply dives down lower on his member and hums again, triggering Jorge’s orgasm. He pushes himself deep in to the hot cavern as he comes in hot spurts down Tony’s throat, the younger driver gladly swallowing it down.

Jorge releases Tony when he feels the other man softening inside him, giving his dick a quick kiss before moving up the other man’s divine body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches the other man’s lips. He snuggles into the man he loves, lying on his side with his head on Jorge’s shoulder as the other man comes down. They lay stroking each other’s arms in silence until Tony’s stomach rumbles, Jorge snorts. “Hey, all your fault. If you would’ve just posted those damn pics I would be having dinner” Tony half whines. Jorge does feel sort of bad about not noticing his boyfriend giving him an oral, but he needs his sleep dammit. “Yeah, yeah. And you were so desperate to come here because you couldn’t wait, pequeñito?”. “I haven’t see you in two weeks! And then you posted those photos while surrounded by girls, I wanted to make sure everyone knew I’m yours and you are mine!”.

The first thought through Jorge’s head was _mine_. He understands Tony’s feelings perfectly, just the thought of the younger being touched in that way by anyone else makes him want to punch someone. They didn’t really plan this, just used the opportunity that had arisen when Tony asked Jorge to teach him stuff. But then they fell truly, madly, deeply, in love. Eh, sometimes Jorge feels like he doesn’t deserve Tony. But the younger is stubborn and determined in his road to forever, and who is Jorge to deny it to him? “So that’s it, you were jealous and felt like a blowjob would prove the ownership?” Jorge asks smiling. Tony laughs and grins evilly, “yes, Tio, that’s exactly it”.

“I guess that makes it alright” says Jorge kissing him again.


End file.
